


Fantastic To Meet You

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Journalist AU, M/M, alternate universe- journalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones hated literally everything his father did... and especially hated his parties.</p>
<p>Which is why he is delighted to see a tattooed, attractive journalist attending one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



> Since Kelly likes journalism AUs so much (and I can't help myself when it comes to writing stuff for people?) Here's something I whipped up in about 30 minutes or so.
> 
> Who knows, maybe I'll continue it on another day.

Michael was bored out of his fucking skull. If his dad wasn't throwing this stupid _publicity_ party for his stupid _political reasons_ he could actually be out enjoying his life, and not be dressed like a total tool in fucking khaki shorts and a Polo. God he felt like a douche.

Considering he hated all of his dad's accomplices or whatever they were called, Michael opted to stick to sitting on the staircase leading up to the second floor of his house, kicking his feet, content with just people watching while he sipped at a glass of wine, and then another... and another.

After about an hour had passed, Michael's eye was caught by what was clearly a reporter, dressed more in business casual clothing -- a button up shirt, tie, and slacks -- than "resort casual" like had been put on the invitation (which sounded pretentious enough without adding that onto it). The longer the man wandered around the gathering, trying to get statements from people, the more visibly frustrated he got. The feeling was understandable, of course, with the snarky remarks the attendants of this party were prone to making towards people they considered "beneath" them.

"I wouldn't mind being beneath him." Michael muttered to himself, his finger running around the rim of his glass as his eyes continued to follow the strange journalist around the party, watching as he gave up completely and opted for heading to the open bar instead.

Michael was slightly disappointed by this, especially since the journalist looked extremely attractive when his jaw tightened with his frustration.

He pushed himself up from where he was sitting, ascending the stairs to get away from the noise and commotion of the party. Before he could sneak into his bedroom, however, he heard a sound from down the hall. Figuring this would be the most interesting thing to happen to him all afternoon, even if it was just two people making out in the corner, he followed the source of the noise.

His lips quirked up into a smirk at the sight of the mustached reporter, his tattooed hands (which Michael had noticed with much glee earlier) trying to work open the door to his dad's study.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, watching with amusement as the stranger jumped and turned to face him, eyes wide.

"I... shit ok, let me explain." The man stammered, voice cracking like a teenagers, and Michael started laughing.

"Dude don't have a stroke. I'm not mad. I can tell you though that there's no way to get that door open without the key." Michael stated, stepping closer to the man and watching him push his sleeves up, revealing more of his tattooed skin, causing Michael to wonder _just how much_ of this journalist was tattooed.

"Well shit, there goes my cover story." The man joked dryly, and Michael grinned as he stepped even closer to him.

"You know, if you ask me nicely I might be able to get it for you." He purred, "Although you're going to have to ask _really nicely_." In retrospect, Michael figured he had a bit too much wine, but at this moment he didn't care. He probably would have hit on the journalist anyways.

"What?" The man asked with amazing amounts of eloquence, and Michael rolled his eyes, glancing down the hall before backing into the corner, pulling the older man in by his tie and kissing him.

The journalist stayed stock still for a moment, before returning the contact with a surprising amount of enthusiasm, pressing Michael further into the corner and biting at his bottom lip, which caused the younger man to whine and arch his back.

Eventually, the two pulled away for air, Michael's cheeks flushed and his lips bruising, the journalists hair disheveled from where Michael's fingers had threaded through it.

"My name is Geoff by the way." The man stated, and Michael grinned, sliding his hand down the front of Geoff's boxers, eyebrows raising at the feeling of something metal at the end of the man's cock touching his fingers, a groan sounding low in the older man's his throat.

"Fucking fan _tastic_ to meet you, Geoff."


End file.
